A vehicle infotainment system may be integrated with the vehicle or operate in a projected mode in which a separate computing device drives display of content on the infotainment system's screen. The separate computing device may receive sensor data from the vehicle including data regarding the vehicle's performance and whether the vehicle has any buttons, knobs, and/or a touchscreen to interface with the infotainment system. In some configurations, the computing device may be a mobile phone. While the motor vehicle is moving, the mobile phone may not be capable of receiving user input directly; instead, a user may be required to utilize the infotainment system's user interface in order to avoid distracting the driver.